World Tour
by Dante Berrien
Summary: Welcome one and all to the best rising race event of the year. Eleven racers will be competing for their lives in a global extravaganza from Seattle to Japan and back. Dim the lights, the race is about to begin.
1. Welcome to the World Tour

_Welcome_ one _and all to the best rising race event of the year. Eleven racers will be competing for their lives in global extravaganza from Seattle to Japan and back, we have a massive amount of competition here, but who will make the cut? Let's find out._

A young blonde man walks over to a flight of stairs following the crowd and his older brother Nick whistling "Damn this place could use a makeover" _Leonard Lode, standing 5'1 the young wrangler has committed no crimes in his life, that's about to change._

"Yeah well we're not here to sight see we're here to race." said his big brother Nick with a smug look of a grin on his face. He knew Leo for a good majority of his life to know even though they were half brothers they shared a good auto industry vibe together.

Once they reached the top of the stares they and other racers saw the creator of the World Tour Carrie Osben stand on platform over them.

"Greetings generous travelers to the new and improved World Tour" she said as the crowd of racers started to cheer, "the objective this year is the same as it's always been, but we gave it a twist. You will race in our modified street cars put together with the help of our gracious sponsor Slash Industry. Each car will hold amazing abilities which you will use to win." she smirked at the words.

"Well shit." Leo blurted out "Nick you weren't kiddin'."

"Oh but there's one problem, she stoped, "There are only eleven cars. That's right...go." The crowd of drivers then scattered on to the track pushing each other out of the way.

A man jumps into a Nissan Gtr smirking and looking to the passenger side to see his navigator, "well damn."

 _Two-Shoes, standing 4'9 this renegade has been lisenced with public offense, let's see if he can add to that._

Nick runs through the starting position passing a teen and sucker punching him in the gut opening the door to a Ford Mustang gt500 and getting in looking at his navigator "who the hell..."

Leo runs to a Nissan Skyline pulling out it's driver and getting in taunting "you just let a kid beat you" he closes the door with his smile going away as the former driver jumps on the hood of the car, Leo drives the Skyline forward stopping it just at the starting line throwing the man off, Leo goes around him driving through the docks.

"So who are you?" said Leo looking at the road

"The name's Hailey Conner" the redhead replied, "Just keep your eyes on the road"

"Gonna be hard ya know."


	2. Meeting the Competition

Nick drives over the starting line racing out of the docks into the Seattle streets dodging the traffic in front of him. "So you're my navigator huh?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm Emily Hunter, and I heard you're a magnificent driver."

"Yeah let's hope you're right about that." he chuckled out shifting gears and avoiding traffic.

Leo drifts out the docks looking in the mirror to see an armored Jeep Wrangler "oh boy, who's that" he said.

"It's BigDaddy!" Hailey exclaimed

 _Big Daddy, standing 6'7 this Beast gets his name from several heists._

"What you got little man?" Big Daddy questioned coming up on the Skyline ready to knock it off the road

"Leo hold on!" said Nick. Hailey reached over to a switch on the driver's side "hold on!" a pulse escaped the Skyline knocking the Wrangler back being passed by a Dodge Challenger.

 _Tony Slash. Born in Jersey the sole air to Slash industry stands 5'2 with a vase record, all forgiven of course._

"Okay Slash, let's see what you got" Leo braked drifting to the right over to a street stretch passing traffic.

"Oh this should be quite fun" the driver of a red Evolution Lancer said drafting behind Tony.

 _Chaos, standing 5'4 the physco gained his reputation in Michigan state prison after trial of the Chicago Blackout._

"Are you shitting me!" Nick tilled passing Leo to a raised bridge.

Leo hits accelerator speeding behind Nick.

"Co'mon man keep up..." said Nick hesitating to hit the nitrous.

Emily shifted back in her seat breathing heavily in the progress, "Nick, what are you doing?!"

"You might wanna hold on to something." Nick replied hitting the nitrous and reaching over 215 mph towards the bridge flying off it. He started howling with his eyes widening.

They hit the ground and sparks fly, the car stabilizes as Nick smirks, "Hell yeah!" Nick said with a gigantic grin on his face.

"You...are...crazy!" Emily managed to escape through her lungs as she held on to Nick's right hand. "Uh..."

Nick chuckles shifting gears and driving down the street, "Where do we go Now?"

"International airport." she said blankly.

"On it, aye yo Leo where are you"

"Behind you bro" said Leo streaming behind the Ford Mustang.

Nick shakes his head, "Okay then keep up."


	3. Winning is Everything

_Our first race for this year's World Tour is in the books, our surprise winner is Nick Lode, followed by Leo Lode, Ugsi Lee, Big Daddy, Chaos, Two-Shoes and Tony Slash. Can Nick Lode hold on to win the World Tour? Find out, tomorrow!_

the Mustang rolls into a hanger stopping on the yellow line, Nick walks out going to the passenger side to check on his navigator "Hey Em, you alright?" he asked completely oblivious to the racers driving in and Big Daddy walking to him.

"I'm gon' beat yo ass fucker!" Big Daddy yelled across the hanger with an echo, he got the attention of all the racers, especially Nick who slowly turned to face the man who wanted his presence.

"Oh is that a fact?" Nick questioned raising his hands, "Come at me bro, come at me!" he stepped up to Big Daddy before being pushed back by Tony.

"Knock it off, both of you. Stop being immature we're to race." Tony yelled stopping them, he wasn't in a good mood either.

"You gonna suck my Dick bitch!" Big Daddy said before walking away to his Wrangler.

Nick nodded walking to Leo and his Skyline "hey bro, go kick his ass." he taunted his little brother.

"Maybe next time." Leo replied with a smile, after all it's not everyday you just walk away from Big Daddy.

Hailey laughed getting out the Skyline "Do you know how lucky you are, you don't just run away from someone as destructive as him."

Tony looked over to his destroyed challenger sighing "please tell me I can drive something better than this."

"Hey man," Nick started "we got you."

"And by we he means your pit crew."

Nick looks over to see his main mechanic Reggie and hugs him, not so much did Reggie leave his garage.

"What's up my man?" Reggie asked, he was much like a white gangster but his heart was in the right place.

"We good man." Leo stated "We were gonna go out the country, let's go!"


	4. All Good Things

Nick Leo Tony and the other racers walk out an airport to hotels where they will sleep, unfortunately some of the girls couldn't sleep with their drivers so they got a different hotel. You don't get everything in a race around the world.

In the middle of the night Nick woke up being dragged out of his room by Slash industry soldiers, he struggled and struggled yelling "Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

They dragged him into the auditorium throwing Nick to the ground, they then soon left leaving Nick to look up at a business man, the lawyer of Ms. Osben, Mr. Smith.

"So," Mr. Smith started "You're the blonde monster I've heard about?"

"Most likely," Nick chuckled out "So why am I here?"

Mr. Smith pulled out a box laughing "You won, and as the Greeks reacted, the victor was the receiver of gifts. You do like gifts I assume?"

"Depends..." Nick said. The doors opened, he looks behind him to see Emily smiling. "This is my gift?" Nick asked trying to reasure himself.

"Yes," Mr. Smith started grabbing a cigar "You may do with her as you please." he started to laugh walking out the room.

Nick chuckled turning to Emily "So was this a random pick or did you volenteer?" Nick asked seeing her blush.

"I...am your navigator." Emily stuttered "I was just thinking...maybe I could give you motivation." she continued looking down.

Nick takes her hand "then give me motivation." he dared her, before kissing her on the lips and taking her jacket off her shoulders.

It was the first time any of them did something like this and they enjoyed it as much as they could, you could only lose your virginity once.


	5. Legends

Leo walks into an office room in the middle of the night with a Slash industry guard behind him holding a nightstick. Being woke up and taken to the inventor of the World Tour while rude is an honor, one you just can't resist but take.

Ms. Osben looks up from her papers sipping her mug of tea offering her guest a seat but however he doesn't take it, she sits more into her seat partially disappointed "I heard you were an offering guy. I was apparently misinformed."

"Oh no," Leo started "you just woke me up from my sleep and now I'm in a very tiring mood"

"Hm." Ms. Osben began "I know how you feel but this...interruption to your rest is in great importance." she said standing up, "Are you familiar with the name Deadman?"

"The face of the World Tour," Leo explained "Made his first debut in February 24 1989, drove a Ford Mustang Saleen '00 I believe." he smiled at the thought.

"He was killed during equipments testing for this new World Tour." She managed to weep out "he was my fiancé, we made the race together him and I...we are looking for a driver to continue the legacy he left behind."

Leo started laughing, he couldn't believe it. Deadman was his hero and now he was going to become him. "You expect me to just, throw on a mask and pretend to be somebody." he said

"I have seen you out on the course, you are magnificent Mr. Lode" Ms. Osben argued.

"Me?" he replied "I can't be a legend like Deadman, I'm me!" he shouted. "So here's my answer: Screw you."

"Well..." she sat back down in her chair "If you won't do it for yourself what about your little sister, Jessie?"

Leo then sighed at the words of hearing his baby sister's name, he has to take care of her but lately he just can't do it.

Ms. Osben started to smile "Well, when your ready just come down here"

"Yeah okay." Leo said "But one more thing," he stated putting his hands on her desk, "Please don't wake me up in the middle of the night again." he then walked out the office with the guard following.

Ms. Osben picked up her paperwork once more shaking her head "Some men were just so stubborn...much like you Luke."


	6. London Ain't What It Was

The next day Leo woke up soaked in water with Hailey standing over him patiently "Hey Speed Racer, time to race." she said putting on her leather jacket and walking out the door.

"Be right there." Leo said getting out the bed and putting his clothes on running out the door.

Nick walks on the track pit to Reggie "Okay, is she ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Reggie exclaimed "but there are some problems with the course itself, five obstacles you gotta go through."

Nick shrugged "which are..."

"Well first off," he started "you have Sleek, he's your number one concern, then Big Daddy, he's a brute of a man and would literally kill to win. And Chaos, he got his name from prison after trials of the Chicago blackout."

"And the fourth?" Nick questioned.

Reggie sighed "the fourth and final verdict, is the beautiful girl sitting right next to you" he said with a smile.

Nick looked into the car tilting his head, Emily wasn't in the passenger seat but Fred who quickly got out leaving way for her.

Leo ran to his car unlocking the door and hopping in, he was excited for his second day in the race and hopefully wasn't gonna crash.

All the racers started their engines waiting for the lights to turn green, Sleek looked to Ugsi Lee and Big Daddy looked at Nick.

Chaos clapped his hands until looking at his navigator who had a disgusted look on her face "What?" Chaos said, "this is good entertainment."

 _Yesterday we saw Nick Lode win the first race of the event. Can he do it again? Dim the lights, the race is about to begin. 3...2...1...GO_


	7. Nothing Lasts

Nick and the other racers zip through the streets of London, Chaos in front. Big Daddy slid behind Nick ready to knock him away with a smirk until his systems went haywire, he began to slow down letting Nick drive away with the other racers.

Nick smirked looking back "hell yeah!" he yelled shifting gears

Tony drove behind Sleek trying to pass him but ultimately failing, he didn't get his name just because.

"Baby ya gotta work with me." Sleek mocked turning corner

Ugsi Lee looked over his shoulder seeing Two-Shoes come up behind him hitting him with an ESF knocking him off the road. Two-Shoes stopped his car watching Ugsi Lee walk out his car looking at him, he roared his engine smirking "alright Jackie Chan, what do you got."

Nick passes the two racers stopping an hitting the wheel "Shit!" he silently yelled shifting into reverse and driving back into the Gtr. Ugsi Lee looks at Nick, both nodding at each other, Nick then drives back onto the road.

"Damn," Two-Shoes stuttered "that was unexpected."

Nick chuckled shifting back into his speed.

"Why would you help him man?"

"Eye for an eye, if I help him he owes me a favor."

Emily nodded at he words "Okay makes sense." She looked at the systems deactivate "um, Nick! The weapons are down."

Sleek then road up next to them hitting them with a EMP knocking and locking their tires throwing them.

Nick flicked a switch "Hold on Emily!" he commanded shooting her seat out of the roof, the Mustang flew on it's catching fire in the chassis. He began to scream in pain as Emily ran to the car.

Leo stopped his car running to the scene with Tony following not far behind. He pulled Nick out with Emily fragiliy touching him.

"Nick stay with us please," Emily prayed "please don't leave us" she said grabbing his hand starting to cry.

Leo then got up and walked to his Skyline, he wasn't playing games anymore. He drove over to the finish line after the other racers walking over to Sleek and punching him in the face knocking him down.

"You realize what you did, you could have killed my brother and you didn't even look back. Now I won't like back for you when your hanging upside down." he said storming away, he was ready.


	8. The Rebirth of Deadman

After the race Leo walked through the halls to Ms. Osben's office slightly barging the door open attaining unwanted attention by her. Leo cracks his neck looking at Ms. Osben's "I'm ready." he declared to her nodding his head.

Ms. Osben then stood walking to him while putting her hands on her hips "Are you sure?"

"Certain." Leo replied.

"It would mean your entire family." she reminded him.

Leo looked down grinding his teeth "I'll do it."

"All of your friends. Your family crew, even Hailey Conner-.." Ms. Osben started before being interrupted.

"I said do it!" Leo yelled into the office.

She then stood from her seat walking out the door "Follow me Mr. Lode."

Later in the evening Leo walking through a vault stopped in a lab looking at Ms Osben chuckling "So this is the stuff I need."

"Yes." one of the scientists said "An electro reflex enhancement device, for any type of hater feedback."

"Awesome." Leo said. He was an average martial artist so it would help if he was faster.

Scientists then grabbed a white black and red jacket with a red hood black military pants and a red mask putting them on Leo suiting him in a bulletproof vest.

Ms. Osben then started to grin looking at Leo in the jacket "So how do you feel Mr. Lode?"

Leo looked at her grabbing the red mask "the name, is Deadman." he replied putting the mask on and walking out the room.


	9. New Star

Later that night all the remaining racers walked out on the track to their crews to check the cars stats.

Hailey sat over the sidewalk and while on the outside she seemed composed, on the inside she was slowly falling apart because of what happened and if Leo would and be in his usual good mood.

A black and red Ford Mustang GT then drove through to the starting gaining all of the racer's attention, especially Slash.

The door opened from the Mustang as a foot stepped down, it was Fred with a grin wide upon his face. "Sorry to disappoint," he started "Guess you'll have to settle for the African-Jew."

"It'll be an honor." Hailey replied playfully.

Suddenly they heard an SUV upon them, a guard walked out to the back opening the door to reveal the new driver, Deadman has arrived.

The driver walked to his crew and stared at Fred slightly tilting his head.

"All yours." Fred said to Deadman opening the door for him and Hailey to get in.

Slash and Ugsi Lee looked at each other sharing the same thought, _is it him?_

All the racers lined up in their cars.

Big Daddy grinned as wide as he could revving his Wrangler "Today's a good day!"

Deadman slowly turned his head to Hailey, his eyes seemingly lifeless "What?" he asked in a deep, imitating tone "were you expecting a cowboy?"

The navigator looked down in slight fear. This man nearly killed ten other drivers and she was his navigation.

Deadman looked back on the road gripping the wheel with his black leather gloves.


End file.
